1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive latching mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latching mechanism suitable for use with a convertible-type vehicle. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a latching mechanism for latching a convertible top to a stationary structure of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Due to the continuing popularity of convertible-type vehicles, a need exists for reliable, simple to manufacture, and easy to use latching mechanisms for removably attaching a convertible top to the windshield header of a convertible-type vehicle. Furthermore, since such a release mechanism may be operated by people having limited strength, such as, e.g., women, children, or older people, it would be advantageous to make the release mechanism easy to operate without great exertion, yet secure enough to retain the sections in engagement during normal operation of the vehicle to which it is attached. While the art has taught numerous latching mechanisms, most are too difficult for these types of persons to operate.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,505, issued to Alexander, discloses a latching mechanism for a convertible-type vehicle including a two-component, positionally adjustable, assembly which is mounted to the vehicle and includes a screw type projection which is received in a keeper disposed proximate the windshield header of the vehicle. A handle is permanently fixed to the projection to facilitate rotation thereof into and out of the keeper for the latching and unlatching, as desired. However, the handle in this prior art patent is not so easily rotated as to accommodate older persons and the like. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, overcomes this problem in the prior art.